


SolavellanHell Challenge 2020

by MidnaighteRose



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, F/M, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition, Solavellan Hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 8,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnaighteRose/pseuds/MidnaighteRose
Summary: A Dragon Age group I'm part of is doing a 30 day art/writing challenge and I've decided to participate! These are my submissions! I hope everyone enjoys!
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Day 1: Anchor

She awoke with a start, balling her hand into a tight fist as she clutched it to her chest. Her nerves burned as the mark on her hand produced a loud crackle of static, illuminating the room with a green glow as it sparked and flickered. Arana cursed quietly under her breath.

Pulling herself from bed, she stepped outside for some fresh air, stopping only once she reached the stairs leading down to the rest of the grand fortress. The elf flexed her fingers as she glanced down at her palm, the cool mountain air filling her lungs as she breathed deeply. Leaning against the wall, she quietly studied the Anchor. She had looked it over so many times and yet it still fascinated her. In many ways, it resembled the rifts or the how the breach had looked. It seemed to go on forever, despite being permanently affixed to her palm.

A small sigh left her throat. The pain had finally subsided a bit, giving way to the dull tingling sensation the mark usually left on her nerves.

"Vhenan?" A voice pulled her from her thoughts. Blue eyes lifted from her hand only to be met with the familiar silvery grey hues of Solas.

"Is the mark bothering you?" He inquired with concern in his gaze.

"A bit.. Or it was." Arana admitted. "Not so much anymore." She gave a quick glance down at her hand before returning to look up at the much taller elf.

"May I?" Solas held out his hand.

With a small nod, the mage allowed the other to see her hand, placing it in his. Solas grasped it gently between both hands and looked at the mark for a long moment, brushing his thumb over the edge of the Anchor. A hint of pink touched Arana's cheeks as he closed his hand over hers. A faint glow came from his palm and eased the sensations the mark made on her hand.

"How does it feel now?" He lifted his gaze to her face as he released her hand. She flexed her fingers a bit and looked it over, a smile easing onto her features.

"Much better, actually.. Thank you."

Solas returned her smile and reached out, brushing a bit of her long white hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear.

"If it bothers you again, you needn't hesitate to come to me."

"I wouldn't want to be a bother, Solas. And a little discomfort won't kill me." She chuckled.

Without warning, Solas leaned in until his face was barely an inch from her own.

"You may bother me as you please, Vhenan.."


	2. Day 2: Wolf Mandible

"No peeking!" Arana grinned as she stood on her toes behind the much taller elf.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Solas replied with an amused and curious smile spreading over his lips.

Small, nimble hands made quick work of tugging something around the other's neck and fastening it securely in place.

"...There! Alright, you can look now." Her grin widened as she walked around to stand in front of him, watching his expression as he opened his eyes and peered down at the object placed about his neck: an orb-shaped pendant covered in vines. In the shape of Mythal's markings.

A puzzled expression covered his features as he turned the pendant over in his hand.

A chuckle left her throat at his perplexion.

"I don't know what sort of gifts your people would give, but for mine.. one makes a pendant bearing the markings for the goddess of love."

His confusion slowly melted away as she spoke. He held back an amused grin.

"Do they all glow like this?" He mused, admiring the soft blue glow emitted from the orb within the vines.

"Actually, no.." A pink hue touched Arana's cheeks. "I enchanted it myself with a few protective magics."

Silver eyes lifted to meet her gaze as he allowed another smile to finally cross his lips.

"Thankyou, Vhenan.." The thought she put behind it was endearing, and deeply appreciated. And the implications with it more so.

Solas's hand moved from the pendant and reached for the leather that fastened the wolf mandible around his neck. Lifting it from his shoulders, he placed the jawbone carefully around her neck. Arana looked down and held the object in her hands, running her fingers over its smooth surface. The teeth still seemed as sharp as they would've been in the mouth of the wolf. It was remarkably well kept with very little wear to it over the years.

"Not so thoughtful as your gift, perhaps. But.. I would like you to have it."

Arana lifted her eyes from the mandible in her hands to look into Solas's silver hues, smiling wide and crinkling the outer edges of her eyes.

"Nonsense. I will treasure it."


	3. Day 3: Elf Ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SolavellanHellChallenge2020 Day 3: Elf Ears!

Arana looked up, leaning her head back against Solas's shoulder and quietly studying his features as his head lay resting against the tree. A smile curved her lips as she silently traced her fingers over the shape of his ears. They were long and subtly uneven with a few freckles. Truth be told, she thought he had very handsome ears.

Her thoughts were interrupted as his chest rose with a deep breath. Silver eyes opened slowly and peered down at her as a red tint touched his cheeks.

"Like that, do you?" Arana laughed.

"I do not." Solas responded, failing to suppress a faint smile tugging the corner of his mouth as his arms hugged her tighter.

"The blushing says otherwise, Solas."

"I am doing no such thing." He protested through a light chuckle as he laid his cheek against her head.

"Lies." Arana grinned, letting out another laugh as she leaned into his cheek.

Solas abruptly turned his head, voice lowering as his lips brushed gently against Arana's ear. "Then perhaps we should see how you like it, Vhenan.."


	4. Day 4: The Fade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SolavellanHellChallenge2020 Day 4: The Fade!

"Why here?" Arana looked around curiously, her eyes greeted by the familiar town as she reached the top of the stairs.

With a gesture of his hand, Solas replied. "Haven is familiar. It will always be important to you."

The elf quirked a brow as she followed close behind him. "We talked about that already."

Without another word, the two made their way past the smaller buildings towards the Chantry and the all too recognisable cell. Blue eyes scanned the area in which she had first awakened- her first clear memory after having gone to investigate the Conclave.

"I sat beside you while you slept, studying the Anchor."

Arana's thoughts broke and turned her focus to the much taller elf at her side, a smile just beginning to form on her lips. "I'm glad there was someone watching over me."

There was a short silence between them before Solas finally spoke again.

"You were a mystery.." He turned and met her gaze, an expression of what could only be thought of as determination on his face. "You still are- I ran every test I could imagine, searched the Fade, yet found nothing."

Solas took a quiet breath before allowing himself to continue speaking. "Cassandra suspected duplicity. She threatened to have me executed as an apostate if I didn't produce results."

'That  _ did _ sound like Cassandra alright,' Arana thought to herself, failing to hold back a chuckle. 

"Cassandra's like that with everyone. There've been a few moments where I thought she was going to do the same to me."

"Yes.." Solas spoke through a brief laugh as the two turned to leave the cell; venturing up the stairs, through the main hall, and out the large chantry doors.

Solas's faint smile faded as he finally began to speak again, replaced by a frown that tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"You were never going to wake up.." He began. "How could you..? A mortal sent physically through the Fade?"

The mage stopped, turning again to look at the woman beside him. "I was frustrated.. frightened. The spirits I might have consulted had been driven away by the Breach." A vague, saddened light reached his eyes. "Although I wished to help, I had no faith in Cassandra… nor she in me. I was ready to flee." He admitted.

The smaller mage crossed her arms and quirked a brow. "With the Breach threatening the entire world? Where would you have gone?" She couldn't help a smile creeping onto her features, her voice wavering with a half-chuckle.

"Someplace far away where I might research a way to repair the Breach before its effects reached me." He found himself returning her smile. "I never said it was a good plan."

Solas took a few steps forward, reaching a hand out towards the tear in the sky above them. "I told myself: one more attempt to seal the rifts… I tried and failed.. No ordinary magic would affect them." He lowered his hand as he stared upwards. "I watched the rifts expand and grow.. resigned myself to flee- and then…"

For only a second, she saw it. The memory of his hand at her wrist, reaching out towards a rift hovering threateningly above them. The sight was gone as soon as it had appeared. No more than a quick flash before her eyes. Solas's words rang in her ears as he faced her.

"It seems you hold the key to our salvation.." Grey eyes studied her face in silent awe. "You had sealed it with a gesture… and right then, I felt the whole world change.."

"Felt the whole world change?" Arana tilted her head, her smile growing into a curious grin.

"A figure of speech."

"I'm aware of the metaphor." She took a few steps closer, never breaking their shared gaze. "I'm more interested in ' _ felt _ .'"

The two now stood only a pace from one another, the view of the frozen lake before them fading into the background.

"You change… everything.." He breathed, still taking in the sight of her bright blue hues.

"Sweet talker.." Arana finally averted her gaze for only a few breaths, looking up again to find that he had done the same. Without a second thought, she stepped forward and reached out- pulling him in as she pressed her lips to his.

When they parted, he held a look of both shock and curiosity in his gaze. Her heart sped as her mind began to race and panic. 

She shouldn't have done that. She should  _ not _ have done that.

Arana began to turn on her heel but, before she could flee, she felt hands grip her waist and pull her in close. His lips crashed against hers, parting eagerly. All her thoughts suddenly quieted as her eyes closed and her arms reached out; one hand cupping his cheek, the other gripping the side of his shirt as she was leaned back. 

Time seemed to stand still as they drank each other in; but the moment ended all too soon as he pulled away, grey hues shining silver in the light as he planted one more hungry, longing kiss on her lips.

Releasing her waist, he stepped back.

"We shouldn't.." Solas breathed, trying to regain his self control. It was more him telling himself than her. "It isn't right.. Not even here."

Curious eyes searched his face as she too regained her breath. "What do you mean, 'even here?'"

"Where did you think we were?" Solas tilted his head.

Taking a moment to look around, it finally clicked. The town  _ shouldn't _ be here.

"We're.. This.. isn't real." Her voice trailed off as everything sank in.

"That's a matter of debate…" He smiled down at her. "Probably best discussed after you  _ wake up _ ."

As his voice lowered to just above a whisper, Arana found herself jolting awake in bed with the sound of his voice still hanging in her ears. She brought her fingers up to her mouth. She could still feel his kiss on her lips..


	5. Day 5: Skyhold

[Skyhold](https://youtu.be/s-76PADIbhY)

_ By attacking the Inquisition, Corypheus has changed it.. Changed  _ _ you _ _. _

Arana looked back at the long trail of people following behind her, a frown tugging at her lips. They'd been walking for at least a couple weeks. So many injured.. Some didn't make it. Exhaustion loomed over them and supplies were running low. Yet they all marched on, putting their faith on her shoulders. 

_ Scout to the north. Be their guide. _

The elven mage turned her cerulean gaze forward and pressed on, clambering up some large rocks to get a better view. Looking out over the endless expanse of snowy mountain peaks, the task at hand seemed daunting and impossible. A hawk cawed in the distance as the sun peeked out over the mountain tops. Arana turned her attention to Solas as he too continued just ahead of her.

_ There is a place waiting for a force to hold it. _

Hopping down from where she stood, Arana quickly caught up with him. She could only hope that they would reach their destination soon. For the sake of all who now followed her lead. Several long minutes passed as the two lead on.

_ There is a place where the Inquisition can build… Grow… _

Coming upon the edge of the mountain pass, the two shared a brief glance. And once they reached the top, Solas stopped and looked out into the distance. With bated breath, Arana followed his gaze. All at once, she saw it. And in that instant, she knew: they made it. Standing in awe and staring at the grand fortress ahead, she slowly took a few steps forward; Solas watching her as a single word passed his lips.

_ Skyhold _


	6. Day 6: Rotunda

It had been almost a full year since Coryoheus's defeat. The world had begun to heal and settle from the events he had caused. However, in light of their victory, there was one who did not celebrate.

Moonlight seeped in from the windows on the upper floors, faintly illuminating the Rotunda as Arana stood staring at the walls. Her eyes stinging and red, she traced her fingers over the lines of the various paintings covering the room; pausing when she came to one that had been left unfinished.

Her hand lingered over it, sliding down the wall's surface as the Inquisitor fell on her knees and shut her eyes tightly as they burned and her cheeks dampened again with tears. What was once her favorite room in all her castle was now nothing more than a silent, painful reminder. Her heart hung heavily in her chest.

Where had he gone? Why did he leave?

She had no way of knowing. All at once and all too suddenly the man she loved had gone without a word. It had been almost a year.. and no sign of him had come. Not a trace left to be found. Nothing but the jawbone she clutched in her hand and the paintings that stained those towering walls.


	7. Day 7: Lavellan

"Keeper! You  _ have _ to let me help him!" The young elf, no more than a mere 15 years of age, pleaded with her elder as she remained knelt at the side of her unconscious older brother with a look of determination in her sapphire hues. "We both know there's a way to do it. Please!"

Keeper Deshana looked down at her with a deep frown. "There are many risks in this ritual, Da'len. The clan could not bear to lose you both.."

"But, Keeper!" The starlight-haired teen urged. "It has to be someone close with him, right? Someone he trusts. He's my brother! Who else could wake him??"

The elven elder remained quiet for a long moment, her mouth creasing as her frown grew. Finally, she let out a sigh. "We will put it to a vote, Da'len. Let the clan voice themselves in this matter. Whatever they decide, it will be done."

"But-!" Arana began to protest, cut off by a gesture from the Keeper.

And with that, Deshana called the clan to gather for the vote. Everyone looked at each other; some saddened, some confused, others solemn and stone-faced all waiting for their leader to speak.

"Everyone." She began. "As you may know, our dear Theron has fallen into a wakeless sleep. There is a way he may be returned to us and Arana has volunteered to perform the necessary ritual; however, this is not without risk. There is no guarantee of her success. And should anything go wrong, one or both could be taken hold by demons."

The clan all shared various looks, some whispering amongst themselves for a moment until she spoke again.

"I urge you all to consider these options carefully: do we allow her to accept the risks in trying to save his life? Or do we send him to our Creators and negate any further risk?"

There was a long, bated silence as everyone thought heavily on the matter. Arana glanced around at each of their faces, heart pounding rapidly in her chest. She could only hope they would allow her to help him. She  _ had _ to help him. Theron was all that was left of her little family- he raised her after the deaths of their parents. And she would be damned if she didn't try something-  _ anything _ \- to save him.

After several moments of deliberation, Keeper Deshana finally spoke again.

"All in favor of allowing Arana to perform the ritual, speak now."

Another anxious glance around, a few of them had raised their hands. A timid and cautious joy filled her heart. Would they let her save him??

"All who oppose?" Deshana's voice broke her from her brief thoughts. A sudden realization hit her and her heart sank to the pit of her stomach. Far more hands opposed the ritual than those who favored it.

No..  _ No! _ They weren't really going to kill him- just like that.. Were they? They couldn't!

The Keeper's saddened gaze turned to her crestfallen apprentice. "I'm sorry, Da'len. The clan has made their decision. And we must abide.." 

The elder approached Theron's resting form. A rush of burning anger and panic surged through Arana's veins.

_ "Don't touch him!"  _ She shouted in protest, rushing to her sleeping brother's side. The clan looked on in bewilderment.

"Da'len-"

_ "No!" _

Deshana looked to two nearby members of the clan, asking them forth to move the distressed mage away. Arana futilely struggled against them to return to her elder sibling, shouting with tears stinging her eyes; watching in abject horror as the Keeper ended Theron's life with a blade to the heart.

All fell silent. Arana's arms were released as her legs gave out beneath her and she fell to her knees, wide eyed and heartbroken. The clan looked upon her in quiet grief.

Deshana stood, turning her saddened gaze to Arana. "Ir abelas, Da'len.. Truly.."

The young elf slowly got to her feet, arms slack at her sides as her hands balled into tight fists until her knuckles turned white.

_ "Tel'abelas!" _ She lashed out despondently. Turning on her heel, Arana fled from the camp toward the forest. The Keeper opened her mouth to say something, but remained silent. Her apprentice would calm within the forest and return when she was well. For now, there was much to do.

Running as swiftly as her legs could carry her, Arana ran. And ran. And ran. Until her legs could run no more and once again gave way beneath her. Pushing her back up against a nearby tree, the elf pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them tightly as she buried her face- sobbing in her grief.

_ How could they? To one of their own?! _

Her sobbing continued until her eyes were left red and puffy, unable to produce any more tears. And yet she did not move from where she sat, silently listening to the voices of friendly spirits whispering in her ears.


	8. Day 8: Solas

A deep frown tugged Solas's lips. "Because I am not a monster. If they must die, I would rather they die in comfort."

Arana stood quietly for a moment, staring into his familiar stormy grey hues.

"Ir abelas, Vhenan." She began quietly, holding his hands tightly in her own. "But so long as you walk this path, I will find no comfort."

Her winter-blue hues reflected sadly in the light of the setting sun, becoming somewhat glassy as she forced her tone to remain even. A small slender hand reached for his face, cupping it lovingly as her thumb stroked his cheek. "You could get yourself killed, Solas. Nevermind me or the rest of the world.. I know you hurt for your people. I've seen the guilty expression you try to keep from me- from everyone. But think about this. There could be another way.. You just haven't found it yet. Let me help you.."

Closing his eyes, it took all he had not to lean into her touch. It was all too easy for him to be vulnerable in her presence- something he could no longer allow himself. No matter how much he wished it. "I will not have you see what I become, Vhenan."

"Whatever that is, you are still you. You don't need to hide yourself from me, Solas.. Whatever happens, I can't let you go through with this. Not this way.."

Her other hand came to hold his face as she pulled him closer to lay her forehead against his, her eyes closing for a long moment as she tried to convey her feelings through both her voice and her touch. As she spoke up once more, her voice began to crack faintly under the weight of the emotions her words carried. "Ma sa'lath, you don't have to be alone. We can find another way.."

Solas remained silent as he stared down at her, memorizing her every feature- painting her image in his mind as if it were the last time. The boundless wisdom of his beloved never ceased to give him pause. He wished he could share her optimism- sorely wished it could be that simple.. But he saw no other way to restore his people, and every fiber of his being wanted to shield her from the events to come. Though he knew her far too well- she would never sit idly by. She was far too stubborn and far too understanding for her own good.. And so much better than he deserved.. Yet even still he felt the care she held for him. She deserved better..

His voice wavered only a fraction as he finally began to speak.

"Arana, I..-"

Before he could utter another word, she spoke again; the weight of sorrow in her chest far too much to bear as the words flowed like rushing water from a broken dam. She needed him to hear her- and all the things she had left unsaid before. She needed him to know the true weight he held on her heart- for fear that she may never have another chance to tell him.

"Lasan ara'sal, sule ha'lam'sal'shiral. Juame mar shalasha, la ane emma. Ma lath suledin tel'melana."

A long, painful silence settled between them as her words hung heavily in the air. Slowly, she pulled back just enough to look him in the eyes as she uttered a final whisper. 

"Please, Vhenan.. Come home.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ma sa'lath - Lit. "My one love." Similar to "my one and only."
> 
> **"Lasan ara'sal, sule ha'lam'sal'shiral. Juame mar shalasha, la ane emma. Ma lath suledin tel'melana." -  
> "I give you my soul until the journey of life is through. I will be your armor, as you are mine. My love endures beyond time."


	9. Day 9: Dalish

"Race me!" Declared the young starlight-haired elf, hands confidently placed on her hips as she looked determinedly at her elder sibling. Theron chuckled as he ran his hand through his auburn hair, pushing a few strands out of his face.

"Not tired of losing yet, Rainie? This is the fifth time today already."

"Bold of you to assume I'm going to lose!" Arana huffed.

"With  _ your _ losing streak?? I think not!" Another laugh sounded from Theron's throat as he ruffled her snowy hair. The little elf pushed his hand away, sapphire eyes staring up into his emerald hues. The siblings had always made a game of seeing who could climb the fastest- ever since he'd taught her how. She had lost countless times and yet still she insisted. He had to admire his sister's tenacity, at least.

With a defeated sigh, he smiled. "The usual place?"

The young mage's eyes lit up. "Where else??" She laughed.

The two struck out from camp to their usual spot a little ways through the forest. And, on the count of 3, they began their race. Theron, being much taller, started out ahead- poking fun and playfully antagonizing the stubborn little elf.

"Hope you're ready to add another tally to your losing streak!" He laughed.

"We'll see about that!" Arana retorted.

On and upward they climbed, until finally there were only a few branches between them and the top of the tree. When Theron finally poked his head through the leaves and reached the top, he paused- mouth hanging loose in surprise. Arana was already sitting there waiting with a triumphant grin on her face. His surprise slowly turned to a proud smile.

"You actually managed for once." He chuckled.

Arana crossed her arms, grinning proudly. "And don't you forget it! ...Ass."

The older elf feigned a hurt expression and placed his hand over his heart. "Ohh, ouch, ma solas!" He grinned, semi-dramatically expressing his wounded ego.

The starlight-haired elf laughed so hard that she lost her balance, falling down a few branches. Her brother quickly jumped down to her.

"Arana?? Are you alright?"

"I'm okay! I'm fine!" She laughed, adrenaline pumping through her veins from the sudden fall and making her a bit giggly. A snicker left the red-haired elf. His eyes wandered over to a small, bleeding cut on her arm. With a sigh, he shook his head and helped his sibling back down the tree. Once their feet were firmly planted on the ground, Theron looked down at her, messing her hair.

"I think that's enough excitement for one day."

"There's no such thing as enough excitement!" Arana pushed his hand away again and smoothed her hair.

"Stubborn brat." The older laughed as he picked her up over his shoulder by the legs like a burlap sack.

"Hey-! You big oaf!" She whined in mild protest, but didn't resist.

"Nu'tua'len."

"Dahn'direlan."

The two laughed at each other's playful insults as they made their way back home. Only to find Keeper Deshana waiting for them with a disapproving look plain on her face.

"You're late, Da'len."

"Ir abelas, Keeper.." Arana rubbed the back of her head as Theron put her down.

The Keeper sighed and relented with a smile, reaching out a hand to touch the young mage's shoulder. "Come along, we have much to do, Da'len."

"Alriiight.."

And with that, the siblings parted ways to continue their daily tasks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation Notes:
> 
> •Nu'tua'len - little troublemaker
> 
> •Dahn'direlan - bee puncher


	10. Day 10: Arlathan

_[Lullaby](https://youtu.be/74CffkGGXos) _

Arana wandered the fade as her body sat meditating on the old wooden dock overlooking the frozen lake below Haven. Talking with Solas had given her much to think about; and she needed somewhere quiet to do so.

_Spires of crystal twining through the branches. Castles floating among the clouds._

She couldn't help but recall a similar description. A description of fantastical far away places that had only ever existed in her mother's old stories. 

The Herald stopped suddenly, her eyes falling upon a familiar scene. Playful spirits had responded to her wandering thoughts, reenacting a distant memory from her childhood. Her mother holding her in her arms, her fingers running through her hair as she spoke of places that couldn't possibly exist.. could they?

_Myriani's long snowy white hair fell over her shoulder as she smiled down, fingers running through the long starlight locks of her child._

_"Settle down, Ma Mytha'lanun." She spoke with a kiss to the little elf's forehead. "Would you like Mamae to tell you a story?"_

_"Yes!" Cheered a tiny Arana as she excitedly settled into her mother's lap._

_Myriani laughed and held her little starlight close. "Alright, alright.. Now, I want you to close your eyes."_

_The child did as instructed, smiling as she excitedly waited for her mother's story to begin._

_"Now.. Imagine the colors of the sky at dawn. The wind blowing through the trees. The sound of the wind chimes playing in the breeze. The flow of magic through your veins. The hum it makes when you cast."_

Arana watched for a moment, slowly closing her eyes as she vividly remembered her mother's words.

_"Now imagine it everywhere: flowing on the wind, harmonizing with the music of the wind chimes, blending and complimenting every sound- even the very breath you breathe. Resounding, echoing ever on into the vast expanse of the sky. Picture the trees, towering crystal spires entwined in their branches. Castles and great buildings floating amongst the clouds- all painted by the sunrise…. Can you see it?"_

The answer was always the same. She could see it, pictured clearly in her mind she felt the breeze on her skin. Heard the magical hum and chiming of crystal echoing through the air around her. The rustle of the trees.

_The child gave a sleepy, half nod. Myriani smiled sadly and began to quietly lull her little one to sleep._

When Arana finally opened her eyes, her mouth hung open in surprise. The fade had reacted to her- her memory.. The sight before her looked just how she pictured it from her mother's stories.. She moved forward curiously, exploring the strange world. Climbing up a large staircase and onto the balcony of some unknown building, she looked out over the area. Huge buildings suspended as sturdily in air as they might've been on solid ground. The crystalline spires hanging from the branches of towering trees, glittering in the light of the distant sunrise that shone brightly upon it all.. It was.. breathtaking.

Sadly, her awe had been cut short. A voice in the distance called out to her. She was needed elsewhere. Much as it saddened her to leave her exploration unfinished, so long as she held tightly to this memory, she could find it again. Casting one last glance around at the beautiful, marvellous world around her, Arana pulled herself from the Fade. Opening her eyes, the waking world was once more before her. The frozen lake outstretched below where she sat. The Herald sighed and stood up, returning an answer to the voice that called her back to her duties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation Notes:
> 
> •Ma Mytha'lanun - My gift from Mythal
> 
> •Mamae - Mother


	11. Day 11: Best Friend

Laughter filled the room as the three of them sat around the table with cards in hand.

"No way!" Arana spoke through fits of giggling.

"I shit you not, that's what happened! Even I can't make that up!" Varric held his stomach as he chuckled.

"Good man!" Dorian grinned.

The trio quieted down a bit as they started to play their hands. The two men groaned as they had lost yet another round to their clever leader, who had only lost a few times herself through the hours of playing Wicked Grace. But instead of playing for money, they agreed to a different set of rules. You lose, you drink.

"Drink up, boys!" Arana cheered with a grin. The men rolled their eyes, lifted their cups, and downed the alcohol within. 

"Round seven anyone?" The starlight-haired elf glanced at the two of them.

"Oh no, you're not shuffling again!" Varric took the cards from Arana's hands. "I know what tricks you have up your sleeves!"

" _ What _ sleeves??" Arana gestured to her blue tunic-style top with sleeves barely past her shoulders. Dorian erupted in another laugh as Varric paused and looked at the elven mage, trying to think of a response.

"I-- ...well.. Okay, you got me there, your Inquisitorialness." 

"Sleeves aren't the only place one can hide cards." Dorian nudged Arana with his elbow as he gave her a cheeky grin.

"Sleeves aren't the only place one can hide a lot of things." She nudged him back with a laugh.

"Is there something you need to tell us there, Starshine?" Varric winked.

"Hoping for more writing material, Varric?"

"Who? Me? Wouldn't dream of it."

"I call bullshit!"

"As do I!"

Varric rubbed the back of his head and laughed as the two mages eyed him.

The three played a few more rounds before finally parting ways. The Inquisitor bade her very drunk friends goodnight before returning to her room. A contented sigh left her throat as she laid across her bed. It had been a long week. She needed this.

"Did you have fun?" 

A familiar voice pulled her from her thoughts. Arana sat up and met the familiar silver hues staring at her from the doorway. A smile slowly spread over her lips.

"I did.. You were welcome to join us, you know."

"And tarnish your winning streak?" Solas chuckled, closing the door behind him as he moved to sit at her side.

"I hope you can back up that big talk, Solas." Arana crossed her arms, tilting her head back to look at him.

"Perhaps next time." He smiled and tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear as he leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead. "I am glad you were able to take a few moments to enjoy yourself."

"Maybe  _ you _ should do the same sometime." She poked his chest in emphasis.

"And what do you assume I am doing now, Vhenan?" The mage tilted his head.

Arana paused for a moment, a hint of red coloring her cheeks. "...Hush."

Solas laughed and placed an arm around her, pulling her in close as he rested his forehead atop her head. His muscles relaxed as he breathed her scent.

"Sweet talker.." The starlight-haired elf's smile widened as she turned her head, laying her forehead to his.

The elf brought his hand to her cheek and stared into her sapphire eyes for a long moment. "You exhaust yourself far too much, Vhenan.."

"You're one to talk." Arana placed her hand over his as she stared back at him.

"I suppose you are right.." He returned her smile and closed his eyes.

"You should rest."

"As should you."

Arana pulled Solas to lay at her side. His arm tightened around her as he held her close, his hand moving to stroke her hair as they lay side by side. Her own arm curved over his side. The two remained silent, content in each other's company as they drifted off to sleep.


	12. Day 12: Masquerade

Several pairs of eyes turned to look at the famed Inquisitor as she entered the ballroom, clad in a long blue dress with silver trim, scale-mail shoulders, and a small red gem in the center of the chest. Her starlight hair let down, revealing its length and letting the waves fall freely over her back. Her face was hidden beneath a silver wolf mask. 

She had learned much of such events from both Josephine and Leliana in the weeks leading up to this very moment, and she would use that knowledge to do what she could. They could not fail in their task. And she secretly found their reactions amusing.. She certainly made an impression. Both in appearance and in the subtle sharp edge of her silver tongue. She had learned well.

Arana mingled with the nobles, exchanging pleasantries and the like. Winter blue hues watched them all carefully and her ears listened ever so closely. Her demeanor was calm and friendly, but she was very much alert to her surroundings; quietly sizing up everyone she met.

For one to survive in a room full of wolves, one must learn to think as the wolves do.


	13. Day 13: Teacher

The days remaining until their departure for the Winter Palace were quickly growing fewer. The event was fast approaching. Growing up amongst the Dalish, Arana had never needed to know the art of ballroom dancing.. She had much to learn if they were going to succeed in thwarting Corypheus's plan. Unfortunately, the mage found herself somewhat embarrassed by the fact. And so she had turned to the one person she felt wouldn't try to poke fun at her for it.

"Shall we begin?" Solas gave a slight bow and smiled as he offered his hand, pulling her from her thoughts.

Arana gave a faint chuckle, nodding and returning his smile as she stepped forward and accepted his hand. "Of course."

Pulling his fellow mage close, the much taller elf rested his hand upon her waist; fingers laid gently on her back as he made the first step. "Eyes up and follow my lead." He instructed. 

Taking a deep breath, she gazed up into his silver hues as she rested her hand on his shoulder and mimicked his step. Slowly at first, the two began to move and sway; Solas making sure she could follow each step. And as the minutes passed, the steps became easier, allowing them to pick up the pace and move more fluently.

Before long, the world began to fall away. The sound of the wind in the trees, the chirping of birds, the soft grass beneath their feet. All of it faded into the background as they danced; far away from curious prying eyes.

Solas couldn't help but allow a smile to rest on his lips as he stared down into her sapphire hues; so warm and bright and serene. Like the sea on a clear summer day. Her long waves flowed gently in the breeze, glistening like starlight in the sun. She was truly a beautiful sight to behold. A rare and marvellous wonder. He almost hadn't realised he'd been holding his breath.

Neither had realised how long they stayed that way. The sun was beginning to set, painting the sky with vibrant oranges, pinks, and purples. As their movements began to slow, he leaned her back gracefully; never breaking their shared gaze.

A hint of red colored Arana's cheeks as he held her there, slowly leaning in until their lips met. Their hearts swelled with a gentle, caring passion. And when they finally parted, he tucked some of her hair behind her ear.

"Shall we head back, Vhenan?"


	14. Day 14: Mount

The adolescent elf wandered through the forest, headed toward her usual place a fair distance from the clan's campsite. It had become a personal routine for her to practice her magic alone. Somewhere quiet- away from her clan. It was.. difficult.. to be around them. She could hardly look at most of them- not since Theron…

A quiet sigh left Arana's throat. It wasn't far now. She could hear the river in the distance. She jumped at the sound of a loud snap, followed by an even louder bellow echoing through the air. The young mage quickly and cautiously made her way toward the sound, her footsteps silent as she navigated through the trees.

The closer she got, the louder the sounds became. She could hear more bellowing and thrashing- like a panicked animal. Just past the trees, she found it. A large red Hart with its leg caught in a trap; kicking and flailing trying desperately to get free. Poor thing..

Taking a deep breath, Arana approached cautiously.

"Easy.." She spoke calmly, stopping a few feet away from the injured creature. The Hart froze when it saw her; intelligent eyes studying her warily. The starlight haired elf continued to speak in soothing tones as she took another step forward, listening carefully for any sign of someone else nearby. "It's okay, boy.."

The large creature made no move against her as she gradually moved closer. Until her hands began to reach out toward him. The Hart flinched and uttered a warning grunt.

"Shh.. Shh.. Easy.." Arana left her hand outstretched, keeping it still. The animal leaned in slowly, watching her as he warily nudged her hand with his nose. With a gentle smile, she rubbed his muzzle. "There we go.. Let's get you free, okay?"

As carefully as she could, the elf opened the trap and freed the Hart's leg before moving the trap aside. He tried to stand, but collapsed with a grunt. Arana held her hands over the injured leg as they began to glow, giving off a soft light as she poured her energy into the wound.

"How's that?" After the space of a few breaths, she turned her gaze to meet the Hart's large brown eyes. He stood with relative ease, taking a few steps forward before stopping to look at her. Rising to her feet, Arana watched the creature. He was clearly relieved to be free of the trap. "You should run along before whoever put that here comes back."

With the animal now safe, she began to make her way back towards where she had been headed; however, she couldn't help but hear the sound of something following behind her. Arana turned to look over her shoulder. To her surprise, there stood the red Hart Only a few feet away. "Go on." She tried to shoo him away through a laugh. It was a bit funny to see such a thing. "You're free. Go."

Despite her insistence, the creature refused to move away and huffed stubbornly as he stepped forward, touching her hand with his muzzle. Arana paused and was quiet for a long moment. A smile slowly spread across her lips. "I suppose I can't stop you. Stubborn thing."

The Hart let out a satisfied grunt and stomped its hoof. It was a strange thing: seeing such a proud and willful thing so willing to follow another. But his eyes held a sense of knowing. She was responsible for returning his freedom. And now he shared it willingly with her.

Arana ran her hand over his neck. He would need a name. One he could bear proudly. She could think of only one thing that would be fitting.. 

"Revas.."

Freedom.


	15. Day 15: Ancient Ruins

"Stay close, Da'lath!" Myriani called to the rambunctious little elf wandering a little too far ahead of her as she quickened her pace.

"But-!"

"We're almost there, Love. I don't want you to get lost." The woman smiled as she scooped her child into her arms and continued forward. The two had travelled far beyond their usual path and ventured deeper into the forest than the little elf had ever been. Curious blue eyes looked around the forest.

"So where are we going?" Arana turned her gaze up toward her mother with anticipation.

"You'll see."

"Mooooom!"

"Don't want to spoil the surprise, do we?" Myriani laughed and kissed the little one's forehead. "It isn't much farther now. I'm sure you'll love it." 

Only a few more minutes passed before the elven woman slowed to a stop. Before them stood a grand and ancient building long since overgrown by the forest. The stone walls were covered in vines and various other forms of vegetation. 

"Whoaaa.." The tiny mage gazed upon it in awe. Her amazement was quickly overtaken by excitement as she hopped down from Myriani's arms to take a closer look. "Can we go inside??"

The emerald eyed woman chuckled as she watched the curious child. "Of course."

Taking her daughter's hand, Myriani led her inside. The two walked hand in hand down a great hall with several rooms jutting off from it. The walls were covered in paintings and murals, all far older than the child could dare to imagine. Everything about it intrigued her and her curiosity ran rampant as they explored the various rooms.

A sad smile rested on Myriani's lips as she watched Arana explore. Her fingers traced a few of the familiar images along the walls. So many things left behind.. So many things forgotten and lost to time..

"Mama!"

She was suddenly snapped from her thoughts as she turned to look at her little one, who was ready to explore the next area. Taking each other's hands, they both ventured further into the long forgotten temple. Myriani stopped as they approached a large wolf statue. The sadness in her smile softened as she ran her hand over its neck. Taking a seat upon the wolf's pedestal, she turned her emerald gaze to her daughter.

"Would you like to hear a story, Da'lath?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation Notes: 
> 
> Da'lath - Little love


	16. Day 16: Dreams

It had been a long time since the Inquisition felled Corypheus. But it felt so much longer since the wandering elf had laid eyes upon her beloved. She had vowed to save him- show him another way.. And she was determined to do so. The jawbone that hung about her neck served as a faithful reminder of that- and so much more. Yet it was not the only item of importance she kept close. Clutched in her hand was the necklace she had received as a child from her mother. The small round pendant, which bore the shape of a tree, gleamed a soft but vivid green as it hummed with ancient magic.

When she wasn't attending to her duties in the waking world, Arana spent any spare moment she could dreaming; wandering the Fade. Searching. For him, for answers- for anything that might help her find a way to protect her world once again.. And save the man she loved. She could only hope..

As she walked the Fade, she listened closely to the whispering of the spirits as everything around her reacted to her wishing will. Images- memories appeared before her. The day they met, the feeling of his hand on her wrist. Their first walk through the Fade together, the feeling of his lips against hers. The warmth of his smile as he taught her to dance. The love in his eyes each time he looked at her. The sadness in his voice and the tear on his cheek as he parted from her with one last kiss.

They were all so vivid- so real. She relived every emotion she had felt. All the joy and fear and heartbreak. Arana shut her eyes tightly as she held back the tears threatening to spill over her cheeks. And when she opened them, she paused. 

There he was. Watching a memory she didn't quite recognise at first. An image of himself watching over her as she slept in her bed. His hand gently running through her hair; a loving smile plain on his face and his eyes filled with sadness. He leaned down and touched his forehead to hers.

Arana approached silently, not daring to make a sound until he was close enough to touch.

"Solas..?" She spoke softly as she reached out and placed her hand on his arm. He flinched and turned his head. His face was calm, but his eyes betrayed his surprise.

"Arana-" Her name passed his lips before he could stop it; his tone holding love, sorrow, and confusion in equal measure. "I.."

"Shh.." She hushed him before he could speak further as she took his face in her hands and pulled him down to rest his forehead to hers. His arms moved on their own to hold her close. He knew better, but he couldn't bring himself to tear away from her. His chest ached a bittersweet pain as he stared into her stormy ocean eyes. 

Solas knew she had been searching. He had watched her from afar many a time just to know she was safe. But to have her within arms reach.. To feel the touch of her skin..

Arana ran her thumb over his cheek as she gazed up into his saddened silver hues. A few tears managed to escape and rolled down her face. He was really here.. 

One of his hands moved to her cheek and wiped away the tears with his thumb. He hated to see her upset.. And yet her tears were his own fault. A pang of guilt rose in his heart. 

"Idiot.." Her quiet voice had only just begun to crack. Without a second thought, she pressed her lips to his as a few more tears escaped her eyes. His hand found its way to her hair, cupping the back of her head as he longingly returned her kiss. She was right, he was indeed a fool. For many reasons. She was the only one who could cause his focus to waver. The only one who could give him pause. Love had never been part of the plan.. Yet here she was in all her wondrous glory.

The kiss ended slowly; both of them leaning in for just one more each time they tried to part. Neither wanted to pull away. And when they finally did, they returned to resting against the other's forehead. Solas felt his voice falter and begin to crack as he finally spoke.

"My love.."


	17. Day 17: Spirit

A rush of energy poured forth from Arana's hand as the empty sconce filled with the gentle glow of veil fire and illuminated the room. Taking the sconce in hand, she began to look around the room when a voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"Music. Old. Soft. Serene but.. sad. Solitary. A whisper of before."

"Cole?" The mage turned to see the young man gazing at her as he spoke. Solas and Varric both shared her confused expression as they all looked to him.

"You okay there, kid?" Varric crossed his arms as he puzzled the spirit's words.

"The magic. It sings. Like the tree." Cole spoke certainly in calm wonder.

Solas and Varric both turned their gazes to their elven leader, searching for some semblance of understanding.

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean, Cole.." Arana tried to understand as she touched the faintly glowing tree pendant around her neck. It has always given off a faint hum, as did her magic. Yet she had never thought it odd. Until now.

"A gift from someone important. An old pain. It sings louder here. Angry and betrayed."

Arana's chest tightened. Was he reading her? Or her pendant, maybe? It was hard to tell. It brought to mind memories that she would rather not think about.

"Perhaps we could speak of it another time?" Solas finally spoke up, silver gaze still resting on the starlight-haired elf before them. His eyes held a puzzling stare. She could almost see the wheels turning in his mind. Little did she know, he could see the discomfort in her eyes.

"Another time." She agreed.

"You people and your weird shit." Varric laughed and uncrossed his arms as the four returned their attention to the old ruin before them.


End file.
